


Pink

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom Queen, Romance, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Prom night goes well, all told.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"I had a good time tonight."

Kurt couldn't keep the tiny, watery smile off his lips, the emotions of the evening catching up with him as he idly laced his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging him.  "I was hoping it would go a little more smoothly," Kurt admitted with only the slightest quiver in his voice.  Resting his forehead against Blaine's shoulder, he rocked them slowly, reliving their last dance almost unconsciously.  They'd left long before prom was officially over -- after an hour Kurt was tired and his feet were sore and the magic of the evening had already reached a comfortable pitch, leaving no room for improvement by swaying together on the dance floor when his own bedroom offered a far more intimate retreat -- and Blaine seemed equally grateful for the reprieve, slouching a little in Kurt's hold even as he laced his own arms around Kurt's back.

They didn't speak for a long time, both aware and refusing to accept the fact that breaking apart was inevitable -- indeed, necessary, given that Burt hadn't agreed to let Blaine sleepover; they hadn't asked, but Kurt was too wary to assume and Blaine too nervous to overstep after his earlier mishaps.  With only the distant hush of crickets and the wind outside the barely open window for company, they danced until the lumps in their throats eased, Kurt's discarded crown little more than a forgotten reminder of the horrors that they had faced down.  Kurt spared it only a glance before sighing against Blaine's shoulder, hugging him close as they swayed.

At last, Blaine stepped back with a last gentle squeeze to his shoulders, meeting his gaze and furrowing his brow in thoughtful concern.  "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kurt sighed and reached up to undo his bow tie, unable to find a more adequate answer.  Blaine hesitated before covering Kurt's hand with his own, silently offering.  Kurt willingly dropped his and let Blaine untie it, closing his eyes as Blaine's fingers undid the knot and gently pulled the tie loose.  "It's not the best thing that's ever happened to me," he admitted at last, opening his eyes and reaching out to return the favor for Blaine's tie, keeping his gaze focused on the movements to keep the lump from rising to his throat again.

It was easy to be brave when he needed to be, but here the full weight of the evening seemed to be bearing down upon him, threatening to crush him.  He pulled the tie loose and didn't say anything, taking it from Blaine and setting it aside on the vanity next to his bow tie.

Hurting on his behalf but still smiling a little, evidently torn between joy and sorrow at how the evening had unfolded (terribly, wonderfully, disastrously, perfectly), Blaine drew in a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt said at once, reaching out to cup his hand and give it a squeeze.  "You have nothing to be sorry for."  Unable to keep the image of the cheap crown on the floor out of his mind, Kurt's gaze drifted to the pink boutonniere still pinned to Blaine's jacket, inspiration striking.  Without a word, he released Blaine's hand and reached for his own flower instead, plucking it carefully from its perch.

Nodding at the crown still lying on the floor a handful of feet away, Kurt said simply, "I'm not keeping it."

The reminder would haunt him, he knew, if he kept it, and Blaine seemed to get it without needing to ask, nodding in agreement.  Before he could speak, Kurt held up his own boutonniere and insisted, "But I am keeping this.  Because it doesn't matter what they throw at us."  Lacing one of his hands with Blaine's, Kurt echoed quietly, "They can't touch us.  Or what we have."

Nodding slowly, Blaine leaned forward to rest his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, not saying anything for a time as they retreated wordlessly to their former embrace, boutonnieres carefully replaced beside the ties. 

As time passed and the air grew colder and the silence deeper, Kurt wondered if he would get a response at all, at last prompting with a gentle nudge, "Blaine?"

Blaine pulled back just enough to meet his gaze without breaking their hug.  "I'm keeping mine, too," he said slowly, gaining confidence as he spoke.  "I -- didn't think I'd ever have a reason to want to go to another school dance, let alone remember it, but -- I want to remember this.  Us.  Because you are amazing, Kurt, and I--"  Struggling to put thoughts into words, he settled on a simpler conclusion, ending simply, "I want to remember our dance."

"Me, too," Kurt said, surprising himself with his honesty, wondering if the promise would hold true in even a week or a month or another year.  He wanted to remember the shine in Blaine's eyes as he invited him to have his first dance, the brightness of his smile occluding any of their spectators as they danced together.  He wanted to remember that, being held and wanted and loved.

"It was a good dance," Blaine said, surprising himself, it seemed, as he hesitated, already backpedaling to say, "it was -- there were bad moments but--"

"It's improving," Kurt agreed, because in the safety of his own room with only Blaine and the stars for company it was hard to hold onto the anguish.  "It's not over yet," he added pointedly, rocking them again and tucking his own cheek against Blaine's head as they swayed.

And though prom night finally ended far from his initial expectations, Kurt couldn't say that he was disappointed.

(It didn't hurt that Burt did, indeed, let Blaine stay the night.)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
